With Help of Friends
by TearStar
Summary: Kira is in a confused, in-love yes, in-love not -kind of state because of his captain Gin. This baffled state of his would be relieved with… friends’ way of course!


With help of Friends

With help of Friends

By TearStar

I do not own Bleach…

14

"Hah…"

Is the nth sigh from a blonde shinigami. The said shinigami is walking on soul society's streets; passing by a familiar house.

"Oi! Kira, come over! Let's drink!" –Rangiku invited, gazing out the window; with her breasts almost showing from her robe.

"Rangiku… I want to pass today." –Kira stressfully said.

"Hisagi is also here!"

Then Rangiku pulled a half-drunk Hisagi to the window.

"Sorry… I really want to rest today. See you around."

With that said, Kira continued walking; honestly not knowing where he's heading.

"Oi, Hisagi." –Rangiku slammed the bottle of Sake on the table, crashing Hisagi's hand under it.

"Eh!! My hand!!"

"S-Sorry… Don't you notice? Kira seemed confuse lately."

"Well… Yeah I notice. Kira always look like thinking of something really deep."

"…Let's find it out."

'_Oh, what will I do? I've been like this for weeks!! I'm feeling restless and stupid…_'

Kira brushed his bangs with his fingers; straightening the yellow hair a little more, hoping that his thoughts would straighten with it. He had been like this for weeks: roaming the streets, with no destination at all, and with the same things in mind. His nights were not different from his aimless drifting; only it becomes worse. With his roaming, he could only think about the 'thing' but at nights, in his sleep, he sees that 'thing'; complete with visuals and audio, enhanced by his imagination and sometimes, his libido…

'_Ah!! This is wrong… this is sin!! I should stop this stupidity of mine._'

Kira made up his mind; he would stop thinking about 'it' and continue living like he used to: peaceful and void of confusion. But then again, like always, he goes back from the start and begins thinking and thinking about 'it'.

'_But I love him… do I?... if I don't, why do I always think of him? At first I just admire him, but as our 'company' lengthens, my thoughts and feelings deepened. Maybe it's just because we're always together. Of course we'll always be together! Thanks to my work… my work that allowed me to be near people of higher rank and status… But really, what will I do?'_

"Kira!!" –Rangiku hugged him from behind, really tight.

"R-Rangiku…"

"Can you accompany me to the 4th division's quarters? Please?"

"…Ok."

Throughout the period they're walking, Rangiku continuously talked and talked, hoping to indulge Kira into a happy conversation; but the blonde shinigami is just plain out of himself. Kira has his gaze cast on the floor; confusion showing in his eyes. Kira is just… solitary.

"Kira? Is there a problem? You look so troubled."-Rangiku sincerely asked.

"…Rangiku… let's drink."

14

An hour passed of their drinking session when Hisagi arrived and joined them. 2 hours more had passed and Kira is slowly opening up himself.

"I like him so much. At first I thought I just admire him like an idol but lately… it felt different… I-I end up always thinking about him… I often stare at him, and when he looks back, I stare away… he gives my butterflies just by thinking of him. I blush after he talks to me or whenever he went near me… too near for me to take. I sweat when he talks to me… when he's near me… Often, people feared him, but not me. I'm perplex whenever I don't see him…And… And sometimes I dream about him… I think I'm in-love with him…I'm always thinking about him! I can't sleep anymore!!" –Kira.

"Wait, Kira… you're always saying "him" "he" who is he anyway?" –Rangiku asked.

"Uhm… well… I think I'm drunk. I'll go ahead now."

"No no no… tell us who he is…"-Hisagi held Kira on his seat.

"Guys… please respect my decision not to reveal 'his' identity." –Kira stated, or more so, pleaded.

"Ok ok… one last glass and you could go."

14

Kira walked back to his room, swaying and trying hard not to fall. It feels nice. Nice to tell how you feel. What's troubling you… to friends… but he just can't tell them yet who it is. He just can't. Because he himself is not yet ready to admit it.

"Hisagi!!" –Rangiku shook Hisagi awake, with her boobs bouncing in front Hisagi's face.

"Ehh… Rangiku! Don't tease me!" –Hisagi pushed Rangiku as lightly as he could.

Rangiku slapped him on his cheeks. "You're big-headed! I won't ever ever tease you!! You 69-numbered-face!! Get out of my room, don't puke here!!"

And with that said, Hisagi was kicked out of the room. Rangiku let out a hiccup and wiped her lips.

"Kira…"

Rangiku thought of Kira's confession. Her friend is in-love. In-love with another guy… hell, so what? She wanted to help her friend… if kira doesn't want to tell them, she will observe him and somehow get a clue on who 'he' is.

14

Rangiku hid her aura perfectly and followed Kira around. Kira looked normal today, talking and smiling to everyone he meets on the road. Rangiku wanted stop and just take a rest but her intuition tells her not to. She feels that 'he' will come around sooner or later and Kira would be behaving like a girl who's having a first crush…. And as her intuition said, 'he' eventually showed up.

Someone so familiar made Kira tense up and sweat a little: Gin Ichimaru… Kira's captain.

"T-Taicho, good morning." –Kira ever politely greeted.

Gin didn't answer but gave Kira his usual smile. After that short, curt smile, Gin passed by like wind, and like wind he disappeared to the corner.

"Aha!... That's it. Gin… My intuition's right! I'm still a woman after all! Hahaha!"

14

After rounds around their quarters and did what job his captain left to him, Kira is ready to call it a day when Rangiku invited him to drink again.

"I'm so happy you said yes, Kira."

Rangiku poured a glassful of sake over to Kira.

"So… about what you revealed last night, could you tell me it again?"

"Uhm… well, I'm… I love this guy. I always think of him… he gives me butterflies whenever he talks to me, even just letting me see him give me that feeling… I don't know. I just like him… I just love him. I think of him too much. His eyes, his unique-colored hair; until now I couldn't decide whether it pinkish, purplish or silver or a mix of all… but I love it nonetheless. His smile… his… scary smile, as everyone says. But it doesn't scare me. It makes me happy. He makes me happy… I get worried whenever he's not around. I'm always thinking if I should follow him, protect him every minute of his life… and I get jealous whenever he goes out with Captain Aizen and Captain Tousen…"

Kira took a deep breath and let it out fast. Relieving himself of some pressure. He took a sip of sake and continued.

"...I even write poems about and for him everyday… I-I… there are a lot more things to say but to sum it all up… I love him… I love him so much. I love my Captain Gin Ichimaru."

Rangiku smiled and blushed a little, trying to mask her giddiness on the present situation.

"Rangiku? Do you think I should tell? How should I tell Captain Gin?"

"Well, you don't have a problem on that anymore."

Rangiku walk towards her closet and opened it… and out came Gin, tied up.

"E-Eh? C-Captain Gin??" –Kira blushed hard.

Rangiku untied Gin and returned his zanpaktou. Gin stretched and dusted himself off. Kira went numb. He wanted to just shrink at that very moment. He wanted to unsheathe his zanpaktou and cut his neck with it…

"Maah… My my, Kira." –Gin exclaimed, looking at Kira with closed eyes.

Kira gulped and is half-way out his seat. "C-Captain…"

Gin opened his eyes, revealing his blood-red eyes. Letting Kira see it for the very first time.

'_I think… that's a bad sign… is it?...Gods, Help me…_'

"Izuru…"

Kira gulped, his captain never called him that before. Gin kept his eyes open and walked towards Kira. Gin gently lifted Kira's face by the chin and neared their face by mere centimeters… Kira thought this is the end. His captain didn't like his admiration of him…

"Izuru, I think… I want to receive those poems you wrote… would you please recite them to me?...Izuru… My love."

…With that said, Gin closed the distance between their lips into a much awaited Kira's first kiss…

14

Wakas

14

TearStar: First GinKira fic… hope you liked it. TT

thank you for your time.


End file.
